Independence Day for Love
by Grand Master Darkstorm
Summary: The sequel to "You're worth every penny." Price and Kono spend some time in New York City following their little get away in Niagara Falls. Along the way, Kono learns more about her New Yorker Delta Force boyfriend and comes up with a plan of how to spend the perfect fourth of July with him. Post season 3 and post Redemption story. OC/Kono


**Another holiday one shot hot off the presses! I know I missed Easter and I planned on doing a one shot based on the Savannah Walker episode of Hawaii Five-0, but I scraped it, now I'm doing a little 4****th**** of July one shot featuring my OC Captain Ryan Price and Kono Kalakaua. **

**This is the sequel to "You're worth every penny." None of the Five-0 characters aside from Kono will be appearing this time around. Again, will follow Season 3, but this one will not follow the novel events.**

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0, if I did, I wouldn't have let the finale end as it did, but I do own Ryan Price and Task Force One Forty-Five and its members.**

* * *

_Holiday Inn, Presidential Suite_

_Albany, New York_

Kono stood on the deck looking out at the sun rise, she was never one for the main land life, she was so used to waking up with salt air coming from her open window, the morning surf followed by some shaved ice, not waking up to major traffic and the smell of swage.

They spent a week in Niagara Falls, a gift she won from the Valentine's Day charity auction for Price which they couldn't use until two weeks ago, then they both used their two weeks' vacation to enjoy themselves for the fourth of July, but so far, she felt more happy in Canada then in New York, it seemed more like home to her.

Of course, home wasn't home without her family. Sure, Chin was spending time with his new girlfriend Leilani, she was so happy for him, then Steve and Catherine had some tour duty on the Enterprise to complete and Danny was celebrating with Gabby, Gracie and ironically Rachel and Stan, something she thought would never happen in her life.

"Someone doesn't seem happy." A voice said softly in her ear and a set of arms wrapped around her waist

Kono smiled contently as she pressed her back against the figure that had approached her, she was wearing one of his shirts, on her, it felt more like a dress then a top, but of course, he was about five inches taller than her. Ryan Price had so far been the perfect match for her; she didn't ever feel this happy with Adam Noshimuri.

"Just a lot to get used to I guess." Kono looked out

The hotel they stayed in gave them a good view of the Mohawk River, but no other water features, which was to be on Kono's mind, Price may have been a guy, but he knew what was on his girl's mind most of the time.

"I know New York is no Honolulu, but we got a lot to offer." Price let go of Kono's waist and leaned against the railing "Especially with the holiday."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Price winked "in fact, the guys are holding a barbeque at Mark's place, I want to surprise them, they have no idea I'm here."

Kono's eye brows rose at this "Oh really? And where do I fit into this?"

"Well, Kelly's coming with Peter and their baby." He cupped her cheek with his right hand, her hair moved gently as Price tucked it behind her ear "And I want you to meet my ohana."

Kono smiled "I knew I'd make a Hawaiian out of you."

"I know."

The pair of them kissed gently, Price really did feel alive, two years ago he would have never thought that he would reunite with the girl of his dreams and let alone be with her for now going on their year and a half anniversary.

He didn't know what it was that drew him to Kono, whether or not it was the age difference, since they were so young, he was close to twenty-nine and she was close to twenty-seven, he knew her looks were a benefit to him, but he always told himself that what drew him to Kono was how happy he felt when they were together, even if they were talking,

"Get dressed, got something planned for us to start the day." He said in between kisses

* * *

Kono walked out onto the pier, now this felt more like home, a rocky pier in the middle of the ocean, and Price was bent down adjusting the rope to a pair of speed boats in the middle of the Hudson River.

"So _this_ is what you had in mind huh?" Kono smiled

Price smiled as he stood up and looked at her, her brown locks were tied back and she was dressed in a speed boat uniform with diver's pants and a set of blue lens sunglasses over her eyes.

"Indeed it is." He walked over and kissed her "Though one thing." He pulled a baggie out of his pack "Put your phone in here, I saw it in a movie once, the phones fell in."

"You actually watch chick movies?" Kono smiled as she handed him her phone "Cause Hitch is a chick flick."

Price blushed "Kelly asked me to watch it with her; this was before the whole Peter stuff going on." He placed her phone next to his and put the pack on his back

"So what's the plan Captain?" She smiled "race me around the bay until we run out of gas?"

"Maybe." He smiled "Come on."

He led her onto her boat gently then jumped onto his, which caused the waves around them to buckle and rock their boats. Kono could only smirk and shake her head at his playfulness; she had never seen this side of him before, not even on a day off.

Price smiled and started his engine, by the time his engine began to roar with life, Kono was already out in the middle of the ocean, a challenging and seductive look on her face as she leaned back in her seat.

He smiled and started up his engine, chasing after her, she turned her boat on and started racing again, this wasn't her first time using them; she used them all the time with Chin when they were younger.

They eventually met in the center of the Hudson River, Kono smiled and waited as Price pulled up; they held hands and pulled each other closer.

"You normally this giddy?" She smiled

"No, not normally." Price looked at her "I hate this holiday. My parents and I would travel out to New Jersey and spend a week out there; we'd watch the fireworks and enjoy ourselves as a family."

"You don't watch them?"

"No, not anymore." Price looked out at the river "one of the many memories I had to leave behind in ninety-two."

Kono looked at him and a smile curved on her face as an idea came into her head.

* * *

Speed boating on the Hudson River lasted for two hours and they eventually settled in and got lunch at Katz's Deli in New York City, Price could not believe not only the look on her face when they saw the restaurant and he couldn't believe how quickly she put a Ruben sandwich down.

They had moved into a town car and were driving up into the woods north of Albany; he had a surprise for her to meet someone special to him, who raised him more than his own adoptive family. Kono was fast asleep, her outfit changed and she now wore a gray t-shirt over a black jacket, blue jeans and kept her hair back.

As they approached a red light in a four way interception, Price looked over at Kono and smiled, he always did think she looked like an angel when she slept. He couldn't believe how perfect she was to him, no matter what, even when she was coated in dirt and blood from the case they ran against the thugs who were after the computer expert kid with the autistic younger brother, seeing Kono give him her badge was the sweetest thing he ever saw her do, but there were a few other ideas that went into his head.

Being a parent was something he wanted to do since he was in the army, helping out a refugee family made him want to be a father and after seeing Kono handle that situation made him wonder if she was thinking the same thing.

His thoughts snapped back as he pulled into the parking lot, he turned to Kono and gently ran his fingers along her neck; she groaned in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Did we stop already?" she asked sleepily

"Yeah, we're here. Got someone I want you to meet."

Kono looked at him "Who?"

"Just come on." He smiled and opened his car, he walked over and opened her car door

Behind him, The Vault, CIA retirement home was right behind them

* * *

"So this is where CIA agents go?"

"When they retire, yeah, my god father has lived here since two thousand and six."

"What's he like?"

Price stood on one side of the door, Kono across from him "Let's just say…he's original."

He knocked on the door, after a few minutes, there was no response; he knocked on it again, a few more moments and nothing.

"Frank! Come on, move your crippled ass!" Price yelled as he knocked again

"Ryan, don't you think that's a bit too much?"

"Just give it…."

The door swung open and Frank rolled out to the door frame "God sake, you can't freakin' wait a god damn….well look whose here." He smiled

Godson and Godfather hugged each other as Kono smiled at them, she had never seen Price with any of his family before, and this was something she wanted to see from him from now on.

"Well well, Ryan, who is this beautiful woman you keep hidden from me." Frank smiled as Price stepped out of the way

"Uh…." Price felt stupid "Master Sergeant Frank Mueller, this is Officer Kono Kalakaua from Five-0 in Oahu."

"Hawaii huh? You're the one Price talks about all the time when he comes to visit." Frank smiled as the pair shook hands

"Pleasure to meet you sir." She smiled and winked at Price

Frank leaned over to Price "Nice choice in women kid, I taught you well." He then turned back to both of them "Well, come in you two, god damn, standing outside makes me feel like a god damn unimportant."

Price and Kono silently walked in, taking a seat on a couch nearby the coffee table in the center of the room. Frank took a picture from the table and wheeled back over to Kono.

"This is me and this guy's dad." He jabbed his thumb at Price "Back in the old days in Vietnam."

Kono smiled when she saw the legendary Alexander Price and she had to admit it, he was a handsome man, much like his son, dark brown hair, scruffy beard over his war torn, green camouflage combat outfit with a younger Frank Mueller, jet black hair, matching eyes a mustache that stretched from one side of his lip to the other.

Her phone began to ring; Kono looked at it and smiled "Um, I'm sorry. It's Chin."

Ryan nodded as Kono stepped out, as he looked at Frank; he gave him both a concerned and approved look.

"What was that about?"

"Her cousin works with her in Five-0, so it's natural something was bound to happen."

Frank looked at him "So, you're not in New York anymore?"

"No, I'm living with Kono in Hawaii now, we had some time off to come out and I could show her the Big Apple."

"Frankly, when you've been living in those islands as long as she has, moving here is like a curse."

Price nodded "I will admit it, I've gotten this feeling New York feels almost foreign to me."

"You've seen a lot of pain Price, it's only natural."

As Kono was about to come in, a nurse came inside before her "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for your physical therapy Sergeant Mueller."

Frank pouted like a child at his nurse, a young brunette wearing a white uniform with her blonde hair tied back, Kono slipped inside.

"Crap! I hate this stupid part." He looked at Price "You don't have to leave."

"Don't worry; we got one more stop before we move to Mark's place. We'll come back tomorrow."

* * *

Their trip lead them to St. James graveyard in New York City, Price knew coming here was going to happen sooner than later, he walked up the cobblestone path, two white flowers in his hand, Kono looked at him and saw he was staggering back, like he was afraid, his legs moved like bricks in the water, not very far, she took his hand and he led her to a small plot.

"Well, here he is." Price felt the tears begin to build up as he sat down in front of it Indian style

The grave was worn, the stone was showing with water stains and the name was still visible, Kono sat down beside Price and placed her head on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

_Major Alexander Warren Price_

_July 4, 1949 - September 10__th__, 1992_

_Devoted soldier, son, husband and father._

_R.I.P._

Price could only smile at it "Hey dad," he began to speak "I know it's been a long time, I just…wanted to come and see you."

He took a pause, almost like he was talking with Alex directly "No, no I'm not living in New York anymore, I'm living in Hawaii now, with my badass cop girlfriend, you'd like her, she has a terrific person, kinda like how you used to tell me about Mom when you two first met. Smart, dedicated and beautiful. She's here with me right now, though she's a bit shy."

Kono could only smile, she never knew Price did this, another first she would have to add to the books, today hadn't been a total loss at all, even being in New York, she felt like she was home even just in Price's arms.

"I didn't know you talked to him."

"Yeah," Price smiled "When I got back from Afghanistan back in two thousand and eight I came here once a week, then when the cases started getting bad, I stopped coming, I know he'll never respond, but I like to think he's here and he's proud of me."

Kono smiled and pecked his cheek "I know he is love."

Price smiled at her and was about to kiss her when his phone went off, he felt a swing of Déjà vu.

"Captain Price…" Price started "Whoa, whoa Mark, slow down man, what do you mean Caitlyn isn't letting you grill this year? Well that sucks, wish I was there….what do you mean you knew I was in New York….? Your where?"

* * *

They had driven an extra four hours from Queens to New Jersey, Price could not believe Caitlyn had dragged Mark and the kids to their house for some bizarre reason, though Kono had a smug look on her face the entire time as they pulled into Ocean City, a small island off the coast of New Jersey.

As they drove into the residential part of the city, Price could not believe how long it had been since he had last been there, the last time he had was when he was a child, though even with the super storm, the place still looked great.

As they pulled up to the boardwalk, he kept himself going slow as he pulled up to Mark's beach house, he forgot his old friend had one, vacationing seemed almost foreign to him. By this point, the sun had begun to set, he knew what was coming, the fireworks would start from the air craft carrier in the ocean and his stomach was starting to growl.

"Come on!" Kono took his hand and led him away from car

Price barely had time to lock the car by the time Kono had led him out past the street and toward a secluded part of the beach, where smoke and delicious smells entered Price's nose. To his astonishment, there was a small party waiting.

The waves were crashing against the shore and a set of round charcoal grills were set up and Mark was in the middle, a set of swim trunks were on his legs, a white tank top on his upper half with an apron that humorously read _don't blame me for my cooking._

"Mark?" Price called out

Mark looked up "Hey Ryan! 'Bout time!"

Caitlyn was sitting in the sand with her and Mark's children Tanya and Markus Jr.(who actually looked happy to see her old friend) while Robert and Demarco sat in a set of beach chairs, watching the lights coming from the board walk.

"Its about time bro!" Demarco smiled and raised his beer bottle

"Welcome back boss." Robert smiled as all three men shook hands

"Wha…wha…what's all this?"

"Well, us two," Robert pointed at himself and Demarco "got a call saying we needed to do a big last minute barbeque on the beach in Jersey from the master chef over there."

Mark smiled as Price approached him "Who told you to do this?"

"Kono actually, she called and told me, I went through a lot of trouble bro, so you'd better be appreciative." Mark joked

Price was at a loss for words, Kono had done this for him? It seemed too hard to believe that his friends were together again and now he was with his New York family.

Coming up from the water, Price smiled as Kelly approached with Peter, a small baby boy was sleeping in his mom's arms.

Cousins quickly and smoothly embraced and Ryan shook hands with Peter "You guys got called as well?"

"Yup, Mark called Kelly." Peter explained "We were here anyway."

Price looked down at the baby and smiled when he saw how much he looked like Alex, though his hair was Kelly's red.

"Ryan," Kelly looked at him "We named him Alexander Ryan, hope that's okay."

He nodded, his second cousin was born when he was in Hawaii, before Peter and Kelly's wedding in Hawaii "Of course." Having a legacy for both his father and him felt great

"Also, Peter and I have been talking and we want you and Kono to be his godparents." Kelly smiled at him

Price nodded and tried to fight back the tears "Of course. I'd love to."

Then he smelled something, barbeque burning "Mark! For god sake give me my apron!"

Mark smiled and handed Price his camoflague apron with the words _Smack the cook _on it, the word smack was taped over where it should say _Kiss the Cook._

"Great, thanks." Price smiled as he felt his old friend smack him in the back

* * *

The fireworks began to ignite into the sky, Price stood at the front as everyone stood behind him, looking up and watching.

"Well, great day?"

He looked at Kono who wrapped an arm around his waist, Price could only smile.

"The best."

The pair of them kissed gently and Price felt like he was at home again, nothing was going to take this day away.

**And there it is, hope everyone enjoyed it and happy fourth of July! Expect Deception to be updated as soon as work stops giving me so many hours a week!**


End file.
